ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Season 4
Before I Do Anything Plz Dont Swear about it being fake its a fanon wiki Season 3: The Season of the Future and Stone Serpents Episode 1: A New Beggining (The Yellow Ninja part 1) Lloyd Comes Back from fighting some Bank Robbers when he Notice's A Stranger in his Apartment Named Jack. They Trained together and Before Jack Knew it He had Learnt Spinjitzu and had the Poison Elemental Blade and Derath had only Earned his Air Elemental Blade. Hey Everyone A new Threat I Sence is Arriving Said Sensei Wu MeanWhile In the Stone Warrior Tomb Scales is Groaning about Being Trapped UnderGround Again when the Devourers Venom lands on him turning him into a Stone Serpent and Then He Hears A Familiar Voice: Scales My Disloyal Number 2 What A Joke. Pythor!!! Said Acidicus I thought The Devourer Killed You, Someone Say Dog Leech I just Made Him My Dog but the Ninja Killed it Sadly said Pythor. Anyway Give Me the Crown Nooooo! said Scales, Fangtom Skailidor and Acidicus Took the Crown and Gave it to Pythor Thanks Generals Fangtom You are no longer my 3rd loyal in Charge you Are 2 now Slithraa You Get 1st in Hypnobrai, Sweet Finally Take that Skales! Said Slithraa Now to Focus on Unleashing the PystroTine the Poison Tribe Said PYTHOR! Hey Lloyd, Dareth and Jack said Kai Your Final Test is to Defeat the Stone Army once and for all, Oh What! o k Fine Newbies Do Everything, Come on Guys After all we Have Banished the Overlord To Be Continued Episode 2: Banished or is he (the Yellow Ninja part 2) Come on guys said Jack! we Must Find the Army, Not so fast Lloyd Brown Ninja and Yellow Ninja, PYTHOR! said Jack Ninja-Go jack did a Yellow Tornado and poison went everywhere Ewwwwwww! said PYTHOR! Look into Our Eyes said the PystroTine as they Hypnotized Dareth then Bit him with Fangpyre Bite Dareth!!! said Jack as he Quickly Smashed Down Xtromerilo the General, Gahhhhhhhh said Xtomarilo the Warrior as he Struck him down as which the Elemental Blades Transformed into the Golden Weapons, Sweet said Jack I got the Super Bolt :D said Lloyd now to the Dark Island. Not so Fast said Wyplash I shall Kill You 3 Ninja and become the Darkness Lord, Never said Jack as he threw his Boomerang, Guys Remember im Fangpyre bit, Dude just raise your Heart beat, How said Dareth, Booooooooo said Zane OMG im Normal said Dareth now Ninja-Go Dareth had Spun Wyplash so fast he Exploded in A Pirate Dancing. Awkward!?!?!?!?!?!?! said Lloyd now come on we are nearly there to the Beach. Lloyd! said Garmadon Its a Trap The Overlord is Dead oh wait its a Trap Run! The Serpents Took Garmadon Captive, Guys! said Jack I know how to get him free: I have to Kill the Stone Samukai I will gain 4 extra arms then when the Stone Devourer will rise and when we Kill it Garmadon will be Free but the Flesh Warriors will rise but of course they will be easy to Kill now until then we must Train Episode 3: Ninja to Samurai Wait!!! I have a Package for Sensei Wu said Mailman as the Ninja were in the Newly Built Poisonous Bounty I have the Samurai Gi's What said Cole Sweet!!! What??? said Nya Im the Samurai, Wow they are Epic said Kai now that we got the Weapons back we can Train Jack to Defeat the Army Lloyds Destiy is furfilled and our one s now to protect him Dareth's is to Defeat the Flesh Army and Jack's is to Defeat the Stone Serpents Multiple Snake sightings at the Valley of Light said Jay we must Defend our Core as they are going to blow it up time to try out our new Merchandise Ninja-Go They Arrived at the Valley of light their Weapons Turned Into Samurai Mechs of their Element Color, Boo! said Pythor as the Constricti Ambushed Them and Kidnapped Lloyd Jay and Dareth The 4 Then had to Track Them Out and they Were Located at the Withered Castle In the Ruins of Lightning They Saved Them and Defeated Skales to the Serpentine's Dismay they Cheered The Ninja on Episode 4: The Future the Ninja Woke up in A Strange Area and had A Mysterious Bite on them. Guys Wake Up Said jack We are Trapped in A Cage with A Fangpyre Bite, Oh No Not Again said Jay, Now! Nija I Represent to you: Spiderton the Orange Ninja He is A Skeleton and A Spider Mixed together AKA a Spider Jockey Man, He Will Hunt you Down and Kill You In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Run Into the Wild Ninja he Will catch up in 5 minutes. Guys said Cole we Must Survive if we want to Escape, Lets Turn into Mechs said Dareth, We cant said Jack our Weapons have Been Siezed Which Means we Must Spinjitsu out of This, Ok Said Lloyd Ninja-GO!!! 05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)IN THE FUTURE!!! 05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)05:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC)~~ Wow What Happend Guys said Dareth Where are we? THE FUTURE said Lord CarklingStone this is 3013 and You are our Most Ashamed Citizens the Stone Serpants Have Destroyed Everything the Flesh Army have Burnt Down the Creation Side of Ninjago and Lord Stoneidon has Destroyed Everything With the Underlord and Desmolished Everything Oh No said Kai we ArE DEAD!!!!!!!! not so Fast said Jack Poison can Poison Anything Remember we can Collide Together to Become The GOLDEN MECH OF CREATION AND DESTRUCTION and Destroy These Monsterous Beings Whose With me? Me, Me, Me , MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! said the Group Lets Go! Episode 5: Ninja GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TBA Trivia: *Jack has the Same HeadPiece as Wu during the Battle Between Brothers Episode *Jack is Voiced by Ian James Corbett *This Marks that there are Now 8 Ninja and when the Series started only 3 were there (Kai Lloyd Dareth and Jack Joined later) *The Yellow Ninja (Episode) is Based off The Green Ninja (Episode) but 2 parts and no Fangblade and no Daddy Jack